Forget Me Not
by EnchiladaZombie
Summary: In every picture of the nations, a mysterious man was there. Pale skin, white hair, red eyes, cocky grin and a resemblance to Germany. No one knew who he was and everyone hated that they couldn't. Eventually they stopped looking at photographs. The countries missed the mysterious pale man. They loved the mysterious pale man. They just couldn't remember him. (T for Language)


The nations of the world once gather annual in a family reunion of sorts. They were happy, joyous and full of friendly games and teasing amongst the nations. Especially between Austria, Hungary and Prussia. The yearly tradition was sent into a decline when wars started often, annually turned to every few decades. Even these rare, previously joyous gathering were now full of spite and fighting between countries whose wars had ended but their hatred remained.

Prussia remembered glaring at Germany and Hungary from across a bar before they all simultaneously downed a pint of beer. Prussia finished first then Germany and Hungary. Prussia's slammed the pint glass on the table while Germany crossed his arms and sighed. Hungary punched the bar table and kicked over the bar stool, "God dammit!"

As Hungary cursed, Germany saw America had flipped over a table and jumped over it. His fist was clenching the red coat worn by Great Britain, "The colonies refuses to accept your reign you tyrannical swine whole of a nation! Do NOT tread on me!"

A few years later the American Revolution began. Less and less countries attended and even fewer went home without jumping at another nations throats.

One year, Hungary sat alone cleaning weapons to pass time. Austria sat at a grand piano playing elegant music, most ignored it. Prussia walked over, "Halloooooo, tranny! Grown a penis yet?"

The mocking went on until Hungary pulled a blade on Prussia, pushing it against his throat. From then on Hungary stopped attending.

Years pasted and so did the First World War, every nation agreed to attend to commemorate peace. Certain counties were highly upset with others, but they managed to keep from slaughter. Hungary sat in a long, silky green dress next to Austria, wore a suit and tie.

Hungary glared with her deep emerald eyes across the room at Yugoslavia and Serbia, "They killed him, Austria! They _murdered_ Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and Duchess Sophie of Hohenberg."

Austria winced and furrowed his brow while looking down at her as her fists tightened with holding his hand. Her veins on her hand popped.

"You aren't being lady like." Austria hissed. Hungary growled under her breath.

Eventually, World War II began. After 1945, Prussia was partitioned among the four allied occupation zones. The USSR annexed the northern part of East Prussia in April 1945. The Southern part went under Polish Government on May 23, 1945. The Holocaust hit Prussia, many Jews and gentiles left but only those who stayed behind got affected by the Holocaust. Mainly because in the after math of two air raids by the Allies, most of the children and women fled Prussia. The population number reduced from 2.2 Million in 1940 to just 193,000 by May 1945.

In 1947 the Allied Control Council of Germany formally abolished the state of Prussia. Most of the former Prussian provinces became part of the new states of Germany. The once great country of Prussia ceased to exist. German people voted to remove Prussia from existed. Germany himself pleaded otherwise but the people made their choice.

The once 'awesome' Prussia was no more. Erased from the world.

After WWII, the nation's once again agreed to reunite under the same agreement as the last gathering. America boasted on how he "saved all nations from the tyranny of Germany". England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Canada whispered towards America, England and France, they only ignored him, as if he wasn't even there.

Italy and Germany sat at table together. They talked casually. Japan sat in a corner coughing into a cloth tissue, blood and phlegm covered the tissue. Japan suffered from the Hiroshima bombing in 1945 just like his people. As a nation, he would live but at the majority of his people suffered he cared that weight on his shoulders. Radiation poisoning weakened him, he could hardly walk or breathe without pain flying through his body.

Hungary walked over with a black and white picture, she sat next to Germany. She pointed to a pale skinned man with white hair and glowing eyes. Be wore a cocky smile and his face shared resemblance to Germany.

"Do you know who this is?" Hungary asked Germany who furrowed his brows and thought.

"Nein, I don't think so." He said.

"Yeah, I feel like I should… but can't. Austria doesn't know either."

The white haired man stood across the room. He walked over to Germany. '_Hey, bruder! Wanna hear a joke?' _He asked.

Germany didn't reply he just looked at the picture with Hungary.

'_West? Hello, West are you listening?' _Prussia waved his hand in front of Germanys face.

"I can't seem to recall him, it bothers me. Italy, do you know him?" Hungary asked.

"Huh? What was that Miss Hungary? Uh… no. I don't know him." He shrugged with an adorable purse of his lips.

'_What are you losers looking at?' _Prussia looked at the photograph. '_That's… That's me! Why are you saying you don't remember me?'_

Prussia shoved his brother but his hands slipped through Germanys shoulder like it wasn't even there. 'Shit!' Prussia shouted and stumbled back.

Red eyes watched at Germany and Hungary asked everyone else at the reunion if they recognized the mysterious pale man in the photo. Everyone said no, that they felt like they should know the mysterious pale man but they didn't and it bothered all of them.

'_Stop fucking around! This isn't funny!' _Prussia yelled and punched Germany in the face, his fist passed through Germanys jaw. Germany touched his cheek as if he felt something but shook his head and ignored it.

"T-they can't see you." Someone whispered. It was a small blonde boy holding a stuffed bear. "I… I'm Canada. You're Prussia and they can't see you… I can though."

Prussia looked at him, '_why can't they see me?' _His voice cracked.

"W-well you were abolished… you don't exist anymore. abolished you after bombed you and your brother…" Canada gulped nervously.

Prussia stared him in the eye angrily,_ 'Your saying… my brother… he killed me?'_

Canada nodded.

Prussia stumbled back against a table. His eyes swelled and tears ran down his face. He covered his ears with his hands and pulled at his hair. '_No! You're lying! What the fuck are you lying? You're sick!' _Prussia screamed at Canada. He smashed his fists on the table. He knocked glasses and tossed tables in a screaming rampage. His eyes were tearing.

The countries all turned around to see knocked over table and glasses they looked at each other in confusion.

"I… I'm… not lying.." Canada hugged his white stuffed bear tightly as he shook in fear.

"Dude, are you okay? Who are you talking to?" America put a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Prussia…"

"Uhh… Who?"

"Germany's brother…"

"That Hitler lover has a brother, dude, I'd better bomb 'em like the hero I am."

Prussia marched up to Germany. _'LOOK AT ME! GODDAMIT, WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME? I'M YOUR BROTHER!' _Prussia collapsed._ 'I'm your big brother, West…' _

Canada walked to Germany, " … do you remember your brother…"

"I don't have a brother." Germany said.

"His name is Prussia… He's the one in the picture…" Canada whispered. "You killed him."

Germany furrowed his brows and went to sit down but tripped over Prussia who was sitting on the ground crying.

"I abolished the nation of Prussia… I remember by boss talking about it."

'_Why? Why would you do that?' _Prussia looked into Germany's eyes but the look was not returned by him.

"I… didn't want to… My boss voted on it and he did it. I begged for him not to, I remember now. How could I forget? It's as if he didn't exist at all…" Germany rubbed his forehead.

"I remember him too!" said Hungary. "Where is he now?"

'_Right here! I'm right here!'_

"He… He's here." Canada whispered. "You can't see him… he's gone, dead. Like a ghost…"

Prussia leaned toward Hungary. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, placed his forehead on hers. He begged her to look at him but she could not see or hear him but she sensed him. She reached her hand out and felt Prussia hold it.

Prussia would always watch after Hungary, Germany, Austria, Canada and all the other counties. They couldn't see him and eventually Canada couldn't see him either but he was still there. Still protecting them and watching over. He still loved his brother and eventually everyone forgot him. The whispered of the great nation once known as Prussia grew silent. He didn't exist.

For years to come, they countries dreaded looking at photographs. Most were of mortal people long gone and past who had importance to the countries. Each nation loved its people and their hearts ached knowing they would watch thousands die but nothing was more heartbreaking than the mysterious pale man in the photographs. Each picture of the countries, the man was there. Pale skin, white hair, red eyes, cocky grin and resembled Germany. No one knew who he was and everyone hated that they couldn't.

Eventually they stopped looking at photographs.

The countries missed the mysterious pale man.

They loved the mysterious pale man.

They just couldn't remember him.


End file.
